1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal processing method, and more particularly to a positioning apparatus and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) can provide precise localization in most areas on the surface of the earth. As the GNSS can guide a user to travel along a correct route, the burden of the user for watching a map or noticing road marks at any time is alleviated. However, errors from a satellite, atmosphere influence, multipath effect, and receiver noise error (including thermal noise and signal interference) may result in a poor localization effect from locating signals of the GNSS. In addition, a range of error of a general GNSS localization accuracy is about 10 to 25 meters.
In order to improve the localization accuracy of the GNSS, the localization error may be modified with the principle of Differential GNSS (DGNSS), so the localization accuracy may greatly be improved to a range of error to 1 to 5 meters. However, when the DGNSS obtains a modified signal, the multipath effect and the receiver noise error in a received distance signal still can cause a less precise localization correction quantity generated by the DGNSS, so the localization accuracy still may be improvable.